1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method for converting a translucent lens having an interior textured light diffusing surface into a lens through which light can be reflected by the addition of a reflective panel. This invention also pertains to a lens which has been converted using the aforementioned method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles which are manufactured in Europe for delivery to the European market are substantially different from motor vehicles which are manufactured in Europe for delivery to the American market. These differences are caused by variances in U.S. and European governmental regulations. Many consumer advocates would argue that the U.S. regulations are stricter and therefore U.S. motor vehicles are safer than their European counterparts and less damaging to the environment.
Motor vehicles which have been purchased in Europe and are subsequently imported into the United States must be converted to comply with U.S. laws and regulations. For example, the doors of many European motor vehicles must be strengthened with an interior bracket which is a standard feature on vehicles manufactured in the United States. All sorts of emission control devices are added to European motor vehicles which are subsequently imported into the U.S. The bumpers on many European motor vehicles must be reinforced to make them more crashworthy. The headlights of motor vehicles manufactured for the European market have very high intensity headlights which must be replaced to comply with U.S. regulations.
All cars currently manufactured in America have two red rear side markers. These red side markers are visible from the side of the car, but not from the rear. On some vehicles the side markers are an integral part of the rear lens; on other vehicles the side markers are separate from the rear lens and are located in the left rear quarter panel and the right rear quarter panel. The U.S. side markers have a reflective panel therein which will reflect light from an external source. The U.S. side markers do not cover the reflective panel with a diffusion grid. In addition, the U.S. side markers are illuminated by a light source behind the marker. The light source, which is typically an incandescent bulb, will also pass through the reflective panel.
Cars currently manufactured in Europe for the European market have two rear amber side markers without reflective properties. European-type side markers are typically formed to be an integral part of the rear lens; these side markers typically have a diffusion grid covering the interior surface of the lens. These amber side markers must be converted to red side markers with reflective capabilities to comply with U.S. regulations. European automobile manufacturers produce rear lenses with side markers which conform to U.S. regulations; however, these lenses are relatively expensive.
Prior to this invention, an automobile owner who purchased a car manufactured in Europe for the European market and subsequently imported it into America was forced to discard the original rear lenses and to buy a new set of rear lenses with side markers which conformed to U.S. regulations. This was a very costly exchange which is no longer necessary. This invention converts the existing lens to comply with United States regulations, thereby eliminating the need for the owner to purchase a new set of lenses. The converted lens has the translucent red color and reflective capabilities required by U.S. regulations.
Prior to this invention, various unsuccessful attempts were made to convert European type lenses. Reflective panels were added to the European lens, but the textured interior surface of the lens prevented transmission of light from the reflector to the exterior. One object of this invention is to substantially reduce the light diffusing properties of the textured interior surface of the European-type lens.